carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
The Execution of Carmilla Karnstein
"The Execution of Carmilla Karnstein" is the thirty-sixth and final episode of Carmilla's second season. It aired on October 1st, 2015. Logline Laura faces a choice she's never had to make: betray herself and what she stands for, or save Carmilla from Vordenberg. Synopsis Vordenberg comes into the room, dragging an imprisoned Carmilla behind him. Laura and the vampire engage in an argument over Carmilla's lack of aid, with Carmilla divulging how Perry "blew her off" in Laura's absence, and Laura admits what happened while she was gone, specifically mentioning Danny's death. Growing tired of the former lovers' spat, Vordenberg orders the execution of the other Board members and the gunshots and accompanying screams are heard over the intercom. He forces Carmilla to her knees, drawing a sword to execute her personally. Perry hands Laura the Silas Charter, Vordenberg's weakness, with Laura questioning where she got it. Perry refuses to explain that part and states that destroying it and killing Vordenberg is the only way to save Carmilla. Laura picks up the charter and brings Vordenberg to a halt. Laura threatens to break the charter and destroy it, killing Vordenberg. The man refuses to stop, stating that Laura believes the world to be black and white. Vordenberg monologues on Laura's weaknesses, declaring that she sees the world as a fairy tale, one with a set hero and a villain, and thus her beliefs prevent her from killing him. Vordenberg further divulges that with the rest of the board dead, his death transfers the school's ownership to Corvae and renders all the efforts that Laura has made in her fight against him meaningless. Vordenberg mocks Laura's love of Carmilla and brings his sword down on the vampire, prompting Laura to break the charter and kill him. Vordenberg falls into the hallway, dying, and immediately afterwards Corvae takes over the school, attacking anyone in the open with tear gas and gunfire. J.P. frees Carmilla while the others witness the takeover of the school, and LaFontaine realizes they need to get out of the school immediately. Carmilla suggests they utilize the tunnels to escape, with LaFontaine realizing that Perry is not with the group. J.P. declares he will find Perry and leaves in search of her while Carmilla, Laura and LaFontaine escape through the tunnels, and the camera promptly shuts down. Some time passes, and Carmilla manages to get the video feed back on, now utilizing the Silas Ethereal-Net to broadcast. LaFontaine wonders about how the Library was found by Carmilla in the first place, with the latter explaining that the library found her. LaFontaine expresses her grief over being forced to leave Perry and J.P. behind, while Laura displays similar grief over being forced to kill someone and the events of Danny's death, and blames herself for the fall of the school. Roughly thirty six hours later Laura and Carmilla are seen together, having set up the library as their new headquarters since the school fell. Carmilla attempts to cheer up Laura, to no avail as the latter attempts to cope with how she failed to save Silas. Laura admits that in the moment Vordenberg made his move, she didn't care he was a tyrant or a monster, but she killed him to save Carmilla because she still loves her. With Danny dead and J.P. and Perry missing, Laura's guilt has come down hard on her, and with Corvae in charge of Silas, Laura blames herself for everything that has happened. She states that they lost, and now Laura has lost herself. Carmilla hugs and comforts her. She tells her that just because in one moment she didn't care about the death of one man, it does not make her apathetic. Laura made mistakes, but Carmilla reminds her that it wasn't her fault alone, and that others were to blame. She doesn't want Laura to let what happened over the course of the semester change her. Laura mourns how nothing went right all semester, reflecting that things have gone downhill ever since their victory over The Dean at the end of the last semester. Carmilla takes the recounting of events and is reminded of chess games she used to play with her mother in her earlier days, remembering how her mother always played, letting the opponent believe they'd won, only to reveal that she'd been manipulating their every move and that she was the actual victor. A moment later, Laura realizes that the events of the semester have all corresponded to something The Dean wanted, and both women realize that The Dean is alive. After the credits, The Dean, now in full control of Perry and using her as an avatar to interact with the physical world, brings the webcam in the abandoned home back online. She reveals that following Laura killing her at The Crater the previous semester, she was forced to take possession of another host with the destruction of her body, settling upon Perry as a victim. The Dean admits that she was the one responsible for the murders of the Voice Staff and the Summer Society's members, both of which were attributed to Mattie. Kirsch then comes in, carrying Danny's body, stating he managed to get it past the Summers and asks Perry what she's going to do. The Dean the utilizes a spell and brings Danny back to life, now as a vampire. Kirsch expresses joy at Danny's resurrection, and the newly inducted vampire kisses Kirsch and then forces him to the ground, draining him of his blood. The Dean turns to address the camera, revealing that with The Board and The Anglerfish dead, along with Corvae being in control of the school, she has opened the first gate, and that there are six more. Before shutting the camera off, she orders the school to get some rest, declaring that it will be "one hell of a summer.". Elsewhere, in a darkened room, Mattie wakes up, resurrected by the same spell that brought Danny back. The elder vampire grasps at her chest to find the locket, and realizes that it's gone. The screen blacks out, with the sound of her frantic gasping in the background. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry/The Dean *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Aaron Chartrand as J.P. Armitage *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde *Ian D. Clark as Baron Vordenberg Trivia * This episode marks the last appearance of Baron Vordenberg. * It seems that a vampire is created by enchanting the spell "Ma Usella Mituti Lkkalu Baltuti". It also can be used to restore a vampire back to life. It is unknown if any other vampire can do this yet. The spell is Sumerian and roughly translates to "And will raise up the dead here consuming the living." * At 16 minutes and 6 seconds, this is the longest episode of Carmilla's series as a whole. Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes